


Small Town Lesbians

by VampirePrince1327



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, High School, Jealousy, Rivalry, Slow Burn, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePrince1327/pseuds/VampirePrince1327
Summary: A story that me and my friend ChrissyKitt3n are writing together. You can find ChrissyKitt3n on Wattpad.





	1. Character Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story that me and my friend ChrissyKitt3n are writing together. You can find ChrissyKitt3n on Wattpad.

Kat Mikale, is a 17 year old senior in high school. She has long blonde hair, green eyes, and is about average height. She has a lot of friends is very well liked in her school. When it comes to being at the top of the social pyramid you will find her. Kat is the captain of the volleyball team at her high school. She owns a sleek grey two door F‑type SVR Jaguar. Kat is an only child; her mother’s name is Melanie, her father’s Drew. Kat is attending North Lakeside High with her best friend Shelby Myres. When it comes to Kat, she has most of the guys and girls in her high school fawning over her. She has only dated a small handful of people leaving her to be a bit of a good girl when it comes to dating. Kat has a huge wide span when it comes to her love in music, though she doesn't always show it due to the fact her friends wouldn't approve of most of her music taste. Kat, normally, doesn't hate easily, but due to her competitive streak that she has--and being from the North side--she can't help but feel hatred to those who attend her high school rival team, South Lakeside High. But will things change for Kat during her senior year?

 

Melanie Mikale, is Kats mom and is happily married to her husband Drew. Melanie is your typical high end mom who has to have everything perfect. Growing up she also attended North Lakeside High it’s where she met her husband Drew; they were highschool sweethearts. While growing up she had a bestfriend that she had grown up with but due to a her friends parents moving she lost touch with that friend during her freshman year of high school. Melanie is a music critic, while her husband Drew is a producer. They work together, and they work well together.

 

Nikki Rose is 18 years old and is a senior in high school. She has short brown hair, blue eyes that she got from her father, and is taller than most other females in her high school. When it comes to high school, Nikki is not the most liked even though her being the captain of the volleyball, basketball, and softball team. Her snarky badass attitude leads other to stay clear of her even though she is a great leader when it comes to leading her teams to victory. Nikki has an older sister named Aaron, and her mother's name is Sharron; her father left when she was really young, leaving her mother to raise her and her sister alone. On the weekends Nikki helps out at the one bar her mother works at. She owns a black and red 4 door Dodge Ram. Nikki only has a small group of friends that are able to put up with her coldness that she puts on as a front. Her best friend Maddie and her, both attend South Lakeside High together, and Maddie happens to be the only one who has seen every side to her. Nikki, being a huge flirt when it comes to the ladies in her school, she has gained the title of being the player of her high school. Her goal for her last year is to take her teams to state, but first she will have to beat their rivals, North Lakeside High. Nikki also has a secret side that she hides from everyone but her best friend; will that change for her?

 

Aaron Rose, is 21 who is going to college to become a nurse. She is Nikki’s older sister has medium length brown hair and has brown eyes unlike her sister. Aaron lives with one roommate while she is away at college, whose name is Ashley. Unlike her younger sister Aaron happens to be strictly into guys and has been crushing on one of her fellow classmates. With how smart Aaron is she was already put on a list to be an intern nurse at the local hospital which she will be attending during the summer after Nikki’s senior year. Aaron owns a purple 2 door Dodge Challenger. 

 

Sharron Rose is a daytime waitress and a night time barista, working basically full time hours at each job. She has medium length brown hair, and decent curves given her age. She always tries to have enough money to support her girls, and with Aaron going off to college and getting a job and internship at the hospital, it’ll be easier on her, and once Nikki gets more hours in, Sharron might be able to get less hours.


	2. Chapter 1

Kat jolted awake, a loud buzz coming from her phone. She groaned loudly as she rolled over and tried to forget about it, but the second notification had broken the small bit of sleepiness left inside her. Kat pressed the home button and read the text, the phone screen blinding her tired eyes:

From: Mum

Text me when you're up, I need you to do something for me.  


She groaned with disapproval and listened lightly to the soft breathing of her cat at the foot of her bed. Why does her mother need to do this while it's a Saturday morning at eight am? She sat up and rubbed her eyes, pulling on a pair of shorts as she sat up, running a hand through her tousled blond locks that flowed down to the middle of her back. “Another day, another trial.” She mumbled to herself, leaving her phone behind, as she padded barefoot into the living room. “Can you run up to the store for me and get a few things?” Kat’s mum, Melanie, was standing in the kitchen, plaid pajamas covering her slim ‘mom’ frame. “Yeah, I guess so, what do you need?” Her mum turned around, the pink curlers bouncing with the movement. “We need flour, some more eggs, and maple syrup.” Kat nodded, taking the small slip of yellow note paper from her mum, yawning and pushing back her hair as she turned to go back to her room. “Yeah, sure, I need to get food for Binx anyway.”

Binx groaned in protest as Kat turned on the light, “I know baby boy, I know, but Momma needs to go do shopping for the Queen.” She leaned down and kissed BInx’s head, turning to her walk-in closet. When she stepped back out, she had a short black skirt on, little white skulls decorating the soft fabric, a white knit sweater with quarter sleeves tucked into the waistband, and white thigh high socks. Binx stretched with a small growl and leapt off Kat’s queen sized bed, walking over and weaving between her feet as she fixed her outfit in the mirror. “I know, I know.” She picked up the black munchkin kitten, gently scritching behind his ears. She set him down on her vanity, grabbing a hair tie out of a drawer and pulled her hair wavy into a loose bun on the crown of her head. She sat on her chair, and pulled on a pair of small black ballet flats. Swiping her keys off her desk, the list, and the backpack she used as a purse. “ Be back soon.” She blew a kiss to Binx, before stepping out of her room, leaving the door open in case Binx wanted to wander while she was gone, though he usually contained himself to her room.

Kat jumped into her sleek grey two door F‑type SVR Jaguar, rolling out of the garage, and rolled down the street. Her thumbs bounced on the steering wheel as the bass of Demi Lovato's Sorry Not Sorry, her phone hooked up with bluetooth. As she pulled into the parking lot of the local supermarket, she grabbed her phone and bag out of the passenger seat. The second she stepped out of the car she was waved at by a few fellow school students. She was in and out in a matter of seconds, placing the bag of items her mum wanted on the passenger seat with her backpack, and the medium sized bag of cat food onto the floor before walking over to the driver side and driving back home.

She was met at the door by a hungry and meowing Binx, purring and weaving between her legs as she walked to the island in the kitchen, placing the bag of cat food and groceries down on the counter top. “Mum! I’m back!” She called out, taking her bag off and putting it on one of the tall chairs at the breakfast bar; taking the cat food, she popped it open and gave Binx a bowl, putting the rest in the food container she had under one of the cupboards. Her mum came bounding down the stairs, her hair now free of the pink demons, and a baby blue button down with dark blue jeans replacing the plaid pajamas. “Thank you darling.” Her mother kissed her cheek, as she passed Kat, collecting the items and beginning to mix the ingredients for pancakes. Kat smiled as she saw her dad come in the front door, his sleek suit slightly rumbled from the flight home. “Daddy!” She bound over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, his lips pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Hello Princess!” Binx sat beside them and let out a long meow, which drew her dad’s attention downward. “And hello little Binx.” Binx gave a huff and strut back up the stairs, looking down from the top with a green and blue eyed stare before scampering off to, presumably, Kat’s room. “What a sassy queen.” Melanie chimed, her chirpy voice turning. “Drew, welcome home!” Her parents embraced as she collected her bag and a stack of letters addressed to her off the side of the counter, dodging around her parents mushy reconnection after her dad had been gone since Wednesday.

Safely tucked back away in her room, Kat sighed, Binx agreeing with a sigh of his own from the bench in the window nook. Kat sat down at her desk, logged into her desktop, and glanced through the letters. Most of them were from her friends who had moved away earlier in the year who had not yet gotten internet, or just prefered writing, which many of her friends did. She opened a few and read them while her computer booted up and loaded, before doing a social media scan of replying to comments and messages, and leaving a few of her own. As soon as that was done, she loaded up one of the few games she did play, and went a few rounds online before her phone started to ring. She had just finished a match, so she backed out of the lobby and answered. “Kat here.” She spun around in her chair and walked over to her window bench, sitting on the opposite side from Binx as he lounged in a nap. “Kat! It’s Shelby.” With a roll of her eyes Kat let out a laugh, “I know, Shel, caller ID.” Shelby laughed on the other end. “Oh, right. I forgot you get that now. Anyway, I was thinking we should go to the mall and look at some things for first day back at school on Tuesday?” Kat sighed and lifted one of her script cushions into her lap, before she nodded. “Yeah sure, what time were you thinking?” There was a brief moment of silence before Shelby’s soft voice piped in, “Pick me up at noon?” Kat glanced at the clock on her bedside table, noticing it was half past eight, she gave a nod. “Alright, see you then Shel.”

After eating pancakes with her parents around the breakfast bar, talking about her father's trip, Kat went back upstairs to let her hair down. She combed through it a few times before letting the blond curls cascade over her shoulders, their natural waves in tact. Being sure of that, she started to apply a light layer of makeup, avoiding foundation and concealer as her face was free of any bad and noticeable breakouts. She used natural shades for her eyeshadow, did thin and sharp eyeliner wings--making her green eyes pop--and a soft but deep red lipstick. When she glanced at the clock next, she realized it was fifteen minutes to twelve, and she should be leaving to go pick up Shelby. “Going out again, Binx. Be a good little rascal.” She kissed his head and gave his head a scritch before grabbing her backpack and her phone, swiping her keys off the island in the kitchen. She shouted a quick goodbye to her parents--who were down the hall on the main floor, in their own bedroom--and left to pick up her best friend. The second she pulled up at Shelby’s house the brunette was pouncing into her passenger seat, giving Kat just enough time to put her bag on the back seat. “I have to tell you all about Jamaica, you should’ve come! You would’ve loved it!” The rest of the drive to the mall in the centre of town, was filled with Shelby gushing about her vacation, and the hot boys she encountered.


	3. Chapter 2

Nikki isn’t a morning person so when her alarm went off at 6 she quickly reached over to shut it off knocking her phone over as she does. Choosing to not bother getting up out of bed to pick up her phone she continues to lay there wanting to fall back to sleep but knowing she can’t due to how she has to start getting use to waking up early again due to school starting up again on Tuesday. After about 30 mins Nikki’s older sister Aaron came into the room. “Nikki get your ass up before mom comes up here and gets you; considering you still have to go get new clothes for the new school year, since you ripped half of what you had from last year.” After Aaron walked back out of her room, Nikki groaned slowly getting up to get ready for the day. 

Walking over to her one dresser, she pulls out a pair of dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt that has twin dragons on it. Setting the clothes onto her bed, she heads off to the bathroom to take a quick shower and to brush her teeth. Once back into her room, she gets dressed; instead of choosing to fully brush her hair, she decides to just quickly toss it up into a ponytail. Walking over to the side of her bed where her phone had fallen she bends over picking it up seeing that she has a text message. Reading the text, Nikki can’t help but shake her head due to her friend being impatient; considering that not long after she read the first one she gets another text from her best friend Maddie, yelling at her to get up. Instead of just texting her back, she quickly calls her best friend, after the third ring Maddie answers. “About time you got your lazy butt up.” Smirking to herself at how her friend chose to answer the call. “I have been up for a bit, just didn’t want to move out of bed, but hey I have to head to the mall, sadly, to get some new clothes for school. Do you wanna tag along and maybe grab some lunch or something since I don’t have plans for the rest of the day?” 

Agreeing to meet up at the mall, so that way Maddie can leave to go out to dinner with her parents when the time came, and Nikki can go see her sister off before she heads off to college. Grabbing her keys, Nikki heads out the door, being sure it is locked before making her way over to her black and red 4 door Dodge Ram. Getting in, Nikki is quick to turn the volume up on her radio, already having her Ipod hooked up to it once she started the truck. On her way to the mall Nikki, makes a quick stop to get some much needed coffee to help keep her in a civil mood to deal with the people. Once getting there she quickly finds a parking spot. Speedily shutting her truck off, she makes her way in finding her best friend near the food court, where they always meet at when they are at the mall before heading off to the stores. 

“So Nikki, what are your plans gonna be for the new school year? I mean you have to focus more on other stuff other than just sports.” Giving Maddie a look as they make their way over to Hot Topic, but quickly changing her mind at the last second dragging, Maddie off to the Reebok store instead. “What the hell? Thought you wanted to shop in Hot Topic?” “I do but right now it is contaminated by those Northsiders. I saw the captain of the volleyball team in there, and I may have had coffee today, but I am in no mood to deal with them.” While in Reebok, Nikki and Maddie both buy two new pairs of shoes, before heading over to Spencer's choosing to avoid Hot Topic all together today. Once they were done shopping, they choose to go somewhere else other than the mall to eat. Maddie choosing to again to just meet Nikki there. They take of heading to Taco Bell where they ended up eating inside. 

“Hey Nikki? I was thinking, since it is our last year, that we should maybe consider going to all the dances this year; instead of just the one like we normally do?” Nikki sighed knowing that this topic was gonna come up sooner or later between the two of them, since Maddie wouldn’t stop talking about how great it would be do enjoy more of their senior year. “Maddie, you can go to the dances, but you know me I only go to only one due to I hate having to deal with the hassle of having to wear a dress. I don't think this year they will allow me to wear a suit instead. Plus I don't like dancing in public, you know this, so again you can go. But I would rather stay home and watch a movie alone.” Knowing that it will be a lost cause to argue, Maddie nodded dropping the subject. “I do hope, though, this year that you try to let more people in, and that you won't get scared to show your nice side.” Glaring at Maddie, Nikki picks up what is left of her food before tossing it, and getting a refill on her drink before heading to the door, leaving Maddie to quickly follow behind. “Maddie I get it but, you have to understand opening up isn’t something I do. You were the lucky one to get in all my walls the way you did and that should be enough.” 

Getting back to their cars, they say their goodbyes before heading off in their own directions. Not wanting to miss seeing her sister off, Nikki heads back home blaring Bee Gees’ Staying Alive, her left arm hanging out the window as she is driving. Pulling up into the driveway to her house, she sees her sister bringing out what all she is bring back to college with her. Turning to her sister after she gets out of her truck, Nikki can’t help but shake her head. “You know you don’t have to bring that much stuff with you, since you left some of your stuff at the apartment you are staying at with your roommate.” “Unlike you I do happen to enjoy being more prepared for the school year. Plus, I may not come back out this way next summer, but may stay at the apartment. Since I will be getting a job at the hospital I will be interning at during school. Are you gonna be able to get your butt up on your own every morning without me coming in your room to make sure you stay up?” Grinning to her sister, Aaron can’t help but laugh at the glare she is getting from Nikki. “For your information I am able to get up on my own. I just don’t like needing to get up so early just to deal with people.” Helping get the rest of Aaron’s boxes into the car, the sisters hug each other close saying goodbye, with Aaron promising she will be back during winter break. Leaving Nikki to just spend the rest of the day sorting things out for school till she gets bored of being inside again. Not really wanting to go anywhere, Nikki decides to send a text out seeing if anyone would be up for a bonfire tonight; since it is only two days since school starts they may as well enjoy the last of their freedom while they can. Maddie replied back saying that she would be over after her dinner with her parents, Luke said he would swing by for a bit, and Sam said that she would be over. 

Heading out to her backyard, Nikki starts to get everything that she will need for the bonfire, ready. Nikki is setting some of the wood into the fire pit when Maddie, Luke, and Sam show up. Luke, of course, brings chips and drinks for himself, which is ok since Nikki is always prepared for when that happens, since he always seems to do this. Nikki goes to grab the lighter fluid, heading back to the fire pit before she sprays the pieces of wood to get them wet enough to where when they are lit it will stay on fire. Getting the matched off the table nearby,she strikes one dropping, it into the fire pit; watching the flames erupt, before placing the match box back down onto the table, taking her seat next to Maddie. As the night went on, Luke was the first to leave, then Sam not far behind him. Maddie staying to help clean up and make sure the fire is properly out before heading off herself saying that she will see Nikki later. Leaving the fire pit where it is to deal with it in the morning, she makes her way back inside and up to her room; getting out of her clothes into shorts and a tanktop to sleep. Setting her alarm again for the morning, before plugging her phone in and turning on some light music to fall asleep. Her music auto turning off after 2 hours of playing.


	4. Chapter 3

As Kat parked her car and the two got out, Kat slid her sunglasses onto her head, the soft but chiseled features of her face shining in the soft summer sun. She pulled her bag out of the back seat, having to bend back into the car to do so, a whistle coming from behind her. As she straightened and Shelby joined her side, she turned to see who it was. Keith, one of the football players, was standing behind her, sunglasses hiding his hazel eyes. Kat rolled her eyes, and put the cute girl smile onto her lips, “Thank you for the compliment, Keith, but I think you’re missing something.” Keith gave her a confused look and started looking around him, and peeking into his pockets, giving her the what? Look when he found nothing out of ordinary. “I think that’s gentlemen tendencies.” Kat turned with Shelby, letting out small giggles as they linked arms and walked into the mall.

“What are you gonna go for Kat? I really like this cute punk look, but are you going to keep it while at school?” Shelby was leafing through a rack of pink shirts and sweaters at Ardene while Kat was grazing the jeans. “I’m not sure, Shell, I like it, but at the same time it’s fairly punk, but I am not going pink, and do not expect me to.” Shelby let out a whine of disappointment as she pulled a pink cropped hoodie off the rack. “But Kat! You’d look so cute in this!” Kat glanced over, and Shelby wasn’t wrong, the colour wasn’t bright, a soft pastel more like, and it had black stitching and drawstrings on the hood. Kat let out a sigh and took it from Shelby, putting it over her arm. “Then you have to get something black, besides a bra.” Shelby stomped her foot and started to pout as Kat dragged her over to the black jeans. “Come on, Shell, they’ll look so good on your ass!” Shelby popped out of the dressing room, the black skinny jeans hugging her nicely toned legs from track, and her plump behind from dance, which Kat occasionally took part in. “You’re not wrong, Kat, they do make my booty look good.” Kat rolled her eyes and smiled at her friend, glancing across the store.  


Walking out of hot topic, Kat had a few guilty pleasure band and fandom shirts and accessories in her backpack, Shelby had gone off to look at Forever 21, a store Kat never found anything appealing in. They met back up at the food court, Kat chewing on some curly fries from Arby's, when Shelby sashayed over with two bags from Forever 21. Kat raised a brow as she offered her friend a fry, which was eaten right out of her hand. “How much control did it take not to buy the store?” Kat joked, and Shelby rolled her eyes. “Hardy har. Just because you don’t like the clothes on you, doesn’t mean they don’t look stellar on me.” Kat jumped as her phone buzzed on the table, a message flashing across the screen, that was from her friend Kevin, a guy she had met at a concert last week, and unlocked her phone to open it.

From: Kevin

Hey! Are you going to the Ice Nine Kills concert tomorrow? You should totally give me a ride if you do!  
Kevin was from a town over, and every time Kat went to a concert, Kevin had always gotten tickets for them and Kat drove; it seemed like a fair deal. Kat quickly typed her reply;

To: Kevin

Wouldn’t miss it if you got my ticket ;) ! I’ll be there at 4:30 so we can get there for doors at 6!

Shelby was talking about her new clothes on the drive back home, Popular Song by Mika bouncing through the speakers as she babbled. Kat had her Rayban sunglasses resting back on her nose, one hand on the steering wheel as she leaned on the other, her cheek on her hand. “Shell, I love you boo, but jeez you need to control your tongue.” Shelby gasped and pressed a hand to her chest, mocking offense. “Kat Mikale! How dare you!” Shelby stuck out her tongue as they came to a red light, and Kat’s hand flicked out to catch the pink muscle in between two fingers. “What is it Shell? Kat got your tongue?” She let go as the light turned green and the two girls laughed, singing along to the rest of the song as they pulled up outside of Kat’s house, parking in the driveway as she’d have to drive Shelby home shortly.

“Mum!” Kat called as she unlocked the door and opened it, glancing around the silent home, Binx stumbling down the stairs in a sleepy manner to meet her at the door. “You’re good to come in Shell, parents are out, probably for lunch.” It wasn’t that Shelby wasn’t allowed over, she had a key of her own and spent many weeks sleeping at Kat’s whenever her parents were fighting, but her dad had just gotten home, and Kat didn’t want her hearing the noises that flooded the main floor. Shelby bounced in, Binx jumping into Kat’s arms as she opened them, giving him scratches under his chin. “I swear, Kat, I don’t know what it is with you, but you can tame the most selfish cats I’ve-” Shelby was cut short with a hiss from Binx and a set of pinned ears. Shelby raised her hands in surrender, stepping back. “Truce, truce.” Kat rolled her eyes with a smile, carrying her cat up the stairs, with Shelby following. Setting Binx down on the window bench, Kat opened her closet and started to rearrange it to accommodate the new clothes, her bag sitting on the bench with Binx. When Shelby started going onto her facebook using Kat’s desktop, she grabbed her bag, taking the hot topic bag out and tucking it in a cubby in her closet with the rest of her guilty looking clothes. When she closed the door and came back out, she laid on her stomach on her bed, looking at Shelby. “So, Shell, you excited to watch us kick South Lakeside’s ass this year?”

As Kat was dropping Shelby off, she put her jaguar in park and got out, giving her best friend a hug. “I’ll see you Tuesday jelly bean!” Shelby screamed as she ran up her sidewalk, Kat rolling her eyes and waving goodbye as she got back into her car. She peeled away, giving a deep sigh that her chatty best friend was now going to go to bed. Kat felt bad for Binx, whom she brought with them as Binx was in a cuddle mood, was now curled up on the passenger seat, just watching the street lights pass by. “I know baby, I’m sorry. She’s a great friend, and it’s so sad she won’t be quiet unless she’s eating or on Facebook.” Kat leaned over at a red light, switching playlists, and bopping her head to Uma Thurman, Binx flicking his tail against the door.

As soon as she got home, parking her car in the garage, she let Binx jump out behind her, walking into the house and closing the garage door with the button next to the door. Walking into the kitchen, she found a note from her parents which she must’ve missed when her and Shell came in. ‘Went into the city until Tuesday, we’ll see you in the morning to wish you luck on your first day. Love you babygirl, M + D’. She looked down at Binx, sighing. “Guess it’s a free for all.” Binx let out a meow as Kat picked up the house phone, dialling for Pizza Hut, ordering a medium cheese pizza with cheesy breadsticks. As soon as it got there, Binx and Kat retired to her room, grabbing her macbook of the corner of her desk. Setting the boxes and her laptop onto her bed, Kat disappeared into her closet to undress, putting on one of the accidental oversized band t shirts she bought and banishing bottoms, except for her red silk panties. Plopping onto her bed herself, she used the hair tie on her wrist to pull her hair into a horribly messy bun, and opened netflix. Kat settled back with a piece of pizza, a glass of Coca-Cola on bedside table, Binx settling on the pillow beside her, and opened GoMovies to watch Ghost Adventures.


	5. Chapter 4

Tuesday came by faster than Nikki wanted it to. Her alarm waking her up to get ready to deal with the first day back at school. Getting up, not looking forward to having to deal with the idiots at her school who think they are better than the rest. Even though they go with her to South Lakeside High, some of them have the bad attitude of those who are from the Northside. Going to her dresser to choose today’s outfit, she pulls out her favorite dark blue jeans, a black tank top, a blue flannel, and a baseball cap. Once dressed, Nikki makes her way downstairs, where she greets her mom in the kitchen. Nikki’s mom Sharron works as a waiter during the breakfast shift at the local diner during the weekdays, but today she has today off so she was home to see Nikki off. “Try to not get into any fights on your first day. We don’t need a repeat of last year. Yes, you maybe the captain of your High School's sports team, but that doesn't mean you get to go and cause trouble.” Shrugging her shoulders while she made herself a cup of coffee to drink now, and grabbing one of the travel mugs they have to make one for her to drink while on the way to school. “As long as no one gets in my face and pisses me off, I can promise that I will not get into any fights, but if someone pisses me off I will not keep my mouth shut.” 

Grabbing her keys and her extra coffee, Nikki makes her way out to her truck. Sighing softly to herself before starting the engine, rolling down her window on the driver side so that she can hang her arm out it. Making sure her Ipod is plugged in she searches for a certain song to listen to while heading to school. Laughing to herself, before letting Back to School Again from the movie Grease 2 blast through her speakers. Pulling out of the driveway once fully settled, she takes off towards the high school really not looking forward to having to deal with what could be waiting for her there. 

Pulling into the parking lot, she quickly finds Maddie’s car parking next to it turning off the engine. Grabbing her phone, pulling her backpack out with her once the windows are all rolled up and the truck is locked up. Rounding her truck, she meets Maddie who is getting out of her car. “Well looks like someone is dressed to kill today, or you planning to try to work through the rest of our female classmates on the first day?” Nikki smirked, tossing her backpack onto her shoulder. “We shall see which I choose to use this look for, though something tells me it could be the first one. You know how most of the guys here hate me. Luke is the only one who is able to put up with my shit.” Both of them laugh as they make their way into the school, finding where their lockers are. “Hey Nikki? Do you know when the tryouts for volleyball will be?” Closing her locker, only holding what she needs so far since none of them have any books for their classes yet due to it being the first day. “Well, I am suppose to meet up with the coach after school today to discuss some things for tryouts, but they will be held Thursday and Friday, then on Monday those who made the team will be posted on the board near the athletic office.”

By the time lunch rolled around, Nikki made her way to court yard where most of the students sat to eat their lunches. Finding a spot under a tree, Nikki sits down waiting on her friends to show up. While waiting, she gets approached by captain of the football team Dustin, and his co-captain Patrick. “Hey look it’s the cold hearted bitch herself, you planning on trying to steal our girls again? Or you gonna finally gonna see that no one wants you.” Standing up to look Dustin in the eyes Nikki smirks. “Well, well. Hello to you Dustin. I see that the summer didn’t do anything for that fake tan you are supporting? And as for stealing your girlfriend; already been there, done that since you didn’t know how to please her in the bedroom with that tiny dick of yours.” Maddie walks over, catching the last bit of what was being said laughing. “Dustin, we all know if Nikki really wanted to, she could have any female in this school.” Patrick shakes his head, “That’s only because Nikki here is a slut, who sleeps with any female that throws themselves at her.” With that Luke and Sam make their way over, causing Dustin and Patrick to walk away knowing they are now out numbered. 

Once school was finally over, Nikki and Maddie made their way back to their lockers. “It shouldn’t take long for me to talk to the coach. So, if you want to wait for me you can, or I can just shoot you a text once I am done so you can meet me at my house.” Closing their lockers walking towards the athletic office together, “I will just wait here no point in me heading home if it is not gonna take you that long.” Nodding, Nikki knocks on the office door, coach Larsen opening the door, “Nikki so good to see, you come in. Maddie you can come in too, this won’t take too long, we all know you will end up being co-captain anyways so may as well have you here with us.” After getting flyers printed and put out around the school, Nikki and Maddie make their way back to their cars to leave to head back to Nikki’s house to get a jump start on the homework they already gotten. “Is what coach Larsen said true? Am I really going to be your co-captain?” Nikki looks up from her notebook, where she was randomly drawing since she had finished her homework already. “Yeah, you know I would have no one else but you be my co-captain. You are my best friend Maddie, plus you will keep me from yelling so much at the girls this year.” Laughing together, they put all their homework away, before settling on the couch to watch random tv. After a while, both Nikki and Maddie agreed they were getting hungry; so they ended up ordering themselves a pizza, which they ate while talking about volleyball. “This year, the state trophy will be ours. Those Northsiders stand no chance with beating us.” Maddie raises her pepsi to that statement. “Hell yeah, it will be nice to see the look on their faces when we take it from them.” Maddie ended up staying another hour, before calling it a night heading home, which left Nikki to head back up to her room knowing her mom had to go into the bar tonight for a staff meeting and an extra shift. Once ready for bed, Nikki found herself still not tired, so she pulled out her laptop to look up random videos on youtube till she finally got sleepy.

When Thursday finally came rolling around, the school was talking about which fall sport will do best. The male jocks right away getting more cocky, thinking they run the whole school since they are on the football team; Dustin being the main leader of the group of course. Throughout the day Dustin was trying to cause as much problems as he could for Nikki, to get her to lose her temper and lash out at him. Nikki though was able to keep her calm thanks to the help of Maggie, who would lightly push Nikki away from Dustin, telling her that he isn’t worth it. Finally the end of the day was drawing near, Nikki Maddie, and Sam were both really excited for tryouts to happen after school. Once that final bell rang the three friends made their ways to the locker room using their gym lockers to get ready for tryouts. After getting into the proper clothes to tryout in, Nikki got the key to the varsity locker room where everything is kept so that the nets and balls can all be brought out to be set up. 

For the first day of tryouts, there were a total of 15 other girls that had showed up, Nikki knowing that she only 9 of them will end up making the cut. Coach Larsen took half of the group while leaving the rest with Nikki and Maddie. In Nikki’s group she ran the girls in a few stretches to get loosened up before running them in skill challenges, on the other side of the gym coach Larsen was working on the same skills but just in a different order than what Nikki was running them in. The next day went similar to the first day though this time everyone was together and they worked on serves and got in a few matches to see who would be strong where and how well the girls all worked together. “Alright ladies I know the last two days have been tough but you all did very well. Who all made the team will be posted Monday. Enjoy your weekend.”


End file.
